W błędnym kole - czerwony lub zielony
link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Last time on This Becomes Anihillation!... Sanders: 'Proponuję wybrać siebie na kapitana! Może zginie mniej osób! ''Jacques podnosi rękę do góry. 'Jacques: '''Dlaczego niby ty masz być kapitanem? ;-; '''Sanders: '''A czemu by nie? ;-; ''Sytuacja trochę się opanowała, Sanders prawdopodobnie miała wszystkich trzymać na duchu. 'Pete: '''Kadetko -.- '''Sanders: '''Czego? '''Pete: '''Gówna psiego. Ha hahahhahaahahha :D ''Usłyszał jakiś strzał, który przeszył mu serce. ---- 'Mary: '''Morderca zaczyna nas wkręcać w jakąś niebezpieczną grę, jeśli broń okaże się zbyt łatwa do zdobycia? ;) ''Kamera wskazuje bardziej na śmietnik, jakiś cień trzyma AK-47. (nazywana kałach w Counter Strike'u xD) '???: '''Dziękuję, że tak mówisz, tylko spróbuj coś jeszcze pierdzielnąć, to strzelę! :D ---- '''MacArthur: '''Ale tu cicho. xD '''Jen: '''I wolałabym, żeby tak było. :) '''Tom: '''Ja też, Jen, zbyt głośny hałas może na nas poluje...! ''Facepalm Iki. 'Ennui: '''Najbardziej inspirujące jest to, że idziemy sami w czwórkę. A szczególnie nazwa jest dziwna. '''Jen: '''Tak to jest, gdy się nie zna azjatyckiego. ;) '''Ennui: '''Ale azjatycki może być rozdzielony na rosyjski, japoński, chiński oraz mandaryński. '''Jen: '''Tak, ale nigdy nie byłam w Japonii... ;u; ''Ennui przewrócił oczami. 'Ennui: '''Japonia to tylko wyspa, oddzielona od większości krajów. '''MacArthur: '''Ci kujoni... ''Nagle natknęli się na jakąś skrzynkę. 'Ennui: '''Emmm, ktoś to raczy otworzyć? '''Tom: '''Damy mają pierwszeństwo. '''Jen: '''Tom! :< '''MacArthur: '''Ja się tym zajmę, to tylko zwykłe śledztwo. :P ''Odsuwa całą trójkę i otwiera zawartość skrzyni, a w niej... Zmarły #30: Leonard (cała twarz zagryziona, sprawca jest jeszcze nie ustalony) ---- 'Taylor: '*odgłosy krztuszenia* 'Spud: '''Trzeba jej pomóc! '''Ryan: '''Idę to Steph... ''Zaczął biec do spanikowanej dziewczyny. 'Junior: '''Ktoś się zna na medycynie? :/ '''Devin: '''Dla niej może być za późno. ''Spud zaczął nagle biec po Stephanie. 'Carrie: '''Spud, dokąd idziesz? ;o ''Słyszy odgłosy strzałów, Devin, Carrie i Junior chowają się zza skrzynką. 'Taylor: '''Srefanio, ty... ''Strzały dotknęły Taylor. ---- 'Facet: '''Dobry wieczór, pizza dla... ''Manson strzeliła w gościa od pizzy, zmarł, dostając strzałem w głowę. 'Manson: '''O MÓJ BOŻE! :O NIE ZAKRADAJ SIĘ TAK!!! ''Ruth zaczęła histerię, otóż położyła się na panelu, waląc w niego nogami, krzycząc i płacząc. Oczywiście włączał on jakieś disco i zmieniał światła... xD 'Manson: '''JA PIERDOLĘ! Dostałaś wścieklizny? :/ ''Zrzuciła ją z panela, a ta zaczęła krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. 'Manson: '''No to mnie wkurwiłaś... -_- ''Położyła ją na łóżku i wzięła taśmę klejąca. Zakleiła jej buzię, ręce i nogi. '''Manson: '''Jeśli się '''NIE uspokoisz i NIE przeprosisz, będę zmuszona i ciebie zabić. ;) Wzięła rewolwer i kręciła nim. 'Manson: '''Jeśli mnie kulturalnie przeprosisz i będziesz w nich strzelała lub sprawnie włączała maszyny, dopiero cię wypuszczę... 3:) ''Pękające szkło.... Seikatsu, Strefa I Nastał nowy ranek i każdy się obudził, Emma zaczęła czuć nieprzyjemny zapach. 'Emma: '''Czy to... krew? ''Wąchała dalej, aż zbudziła Josee. 'Josee: '''Ty... czego wtykasz ten szczurzy nos? -,- Próbuję chociaż trochę pospać dla urody! '''Emma: '''Uff... a już myślałam, że to jawa. '''Josee; '''Wszyscy śpimy, dobranoc!!! ''Zmarszczyła brwi. Mary też obudziła się. 'Mary: '''Brody! Rock! Nie idźcie w przepaść! :o ''Mary zaczęła krzyczeć na cały głos... dopóki Josee jej nie zatkała ust. 'Josee: '''DOBRANOC! ;-; '''Mary: '''Jakie k*rwa dobranoc... ty szanuj człowieka. ''Josee zmarszczyła brwi. 'Josee: '''Aż tak wam zależy, żeby morderca nas powybijał? ''Usłyszała strzały. 'Josee: '''Eee, co to było? ''Wybuch. 'Emma: '''BRODY! ROCK! ''Chłopacy się obudzili. 'Rock: '''Te krzyki zbudzą zmarłego, co Ci jest. ;-; '''Emma: '''Ktoś pró... ''Josee wycisza Emmę, Mary i Rock cieszą się. 'Rock: '''Wyjdę na chwilę z tego namiotu... ''Wyszedł i zobaczył dwie zaplamione krwią postacie, szybko się schował. Zmarły #28: Laurie (trafiona AK-47 w klatkę piersiową) Zmarła #27: Gerry (trafiony granatem, utracił czaszkę) 'Rock: '''I potem BUUUUM! I potem TRRRAAAAACHH! '''Brody: '''Ziomek! :D ''Rock pokazał "świra". 'Josee: '''Jakie trach? FTW?! ''Teraz ona wychyla się z namiotu, widzi martwą Laurie i martwego Gerry'ego, zaczęła się śmiać. Nagle wybucha jeszcze jeden pocisk. 'Emma: '''Gdzie to było? '''Rock: '''Za namiotem! ''Teraz wszyscy wyszli z namiotu, przedmiot do spania nieśli Brody i Mary, obok... Zmarły #26: Miles (weszła na minę, po ogłuszeniu przez granat) Iki, Strefa II Iki jednak stało pod beczkami, u nich bez przerwy lało. 'Jen: '''Czułam się, jakby ktoś mnie lał kwasem... ''Ciężko jej było nawet przełknąć ślinę. 'Jen: '''Ej, a wam co się stało? ''Patrzy tylko na nieprzytomnego Ennui, który miał krwotok z ucha, szybko powiadamia pozostałych. 'Jen: '''MACARTHUR! SKARBIE! ENNUI UMIERA! ;O ''Ci budzą się od razu i badają sytuację. 'Tom: '''Dzięki Jen, że się obudziłaś, tak to mógł... ''Dotyka go i zostaje porażony prądem. 'Tom: '...nie żyć. Zaczął chrapać. '???: '... 'MacArthur: '''Spokojnie, połóżmy go na tej beczce. ''Dziewczyny położyły rannego Ennui na beczce i same przykucnęły 50 m od niego, Jen też zabrała Toma, gdyby miał stać się zombie... XD Ale zdarzyło się coś najmniej oczekiwanego, mianowicie ciało gota... wybuchło! Zmarły #25: Ennui (wybuchł od pocisku dynamitu) '??? (szeptem): '''Otóż wam powiem, kto za tym stoi... kiedy smacznie spał, włożyłem mu dynamit do ust! <3 Jiyū, Strefa III ''Wszyscy dalej spali w namiocie, Carrie na klatce piersiowej Devin'a, za jego kołdrę wzięła jego koszulkę, Stephanie na Ryan'ie bez przerwy mówiąc przez sen, Junior tuląc się do czapki, którą nagle zabrał mu lunatykujący Spud, a Geoff tylko "odpływał w marzeniach". 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''Tak, dziwko, wreszcie się doigrałaś... ''Bierze głęboki wdech / wydech. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''Zastrzel ją, zanim ja to zrobię. Debilu! ''Kopie w krocze Ryan'a. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''TY JESTEŚ KOCHANY CZY BARDZO POJEBANY?! ''Zaczęła się drzeć do ucha chłopaka. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''RYAAAAAAAAAAAN! ''Zaczęła mu dyszeć do ucha. 'Stephanie (przez sen): '''Tylko ty i ja, bez tego żałosnego mordercy... co ty na to? ''Spud zaczął lunatykować mocniej, najpierw potknął się o Ryan'a i upadł na ziemię. Wyszedł z namiotu i wziął piłę, którą włączył. Hałas urządzenia budzi powoli wszystkich, poza chłopakiem. 'Wszyscy: '''SPUD! >:o ''Carrie naskoczyła na Devin'a, przez przypadek puszczając mu bąka na twarz. 'Devin: '...? Carrie odsunęła i delikatnie go przeprosiła, Stephanie i Ryan byli wtuleni w siebie i krzyczeli... 'Ryan: '''Co to za zapach... '''Stephanie: '''POPUŚCIŁAM Z NERWÓW! >:( ''Straciła panowanie, podbiegła do Spud'a, zabierając mu piłę i rzucając w pień drzewa, piła wybuchła. 'Stephanie: '''Uff.... '''Geoff: '''Dzięki, ziom! Tengoku, Strefa IV ''Sanders jednak przywołała do porządku prawie wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Kelly i Dwayne'a. '???: '''Nasze kochane dzieci! ''Manson zaczęła się śmiać. 'Manson: '''To wprost butyful co potrafi odpierdolić photoshop! nie ma rzek „gra” zaczęła się. 'Jacques: '''Biegniesz w złą stronę! Jak nie wrócisz, przejmuję dowodzenie! >:( ''Sanders już zniknęła im z pola widzenia. 'Jacques: '''To świetne, jestem kapitanem... '''Lorenzo: '''Chyba sobie robisz jaja! :O ''Ellody strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Ellody: '''Matko, nikt z was nie jest kapitanem! Zamknijcie te wstrętne mordy i szukajcie "rodziców"! -,- ''Każdy był pod wrażeniem. 'Pozostali: '''Ok! Ellody! ''Geniuszka kiwnęła tylko głową na tak i wszyscy starali się poszukać Kelly i Dwayne'a, nikt ich nie znalazł po godzinie, jednak kamera przesuwała się w rzekę. Tam można było zobaczyć pływające ciała w wodospad, byli to Kelly i Dwayne. Zmarły #24: Dwayne (popełnił samobójstwo, topiąc się w rzece) Zmarły #23: Kelly (popełniła samobójstwo, topiąc się w rzece) Wszyscy wracają z powrotem na miejsca... 'Ellody: '''I co? Znaleźliście ich? :/ '''Jacques: '''Nie żyją... '''Ellody: '''Jesteś tego powiem? ''Jacques wzruszył ramionami. 'Jacques: '''Powiem ci, że mam ich nawet w dupie... ''Noah wyjął z zaskoczenia pistolet. 'Noah: '''Nie ruszaj się! ''Zwrot akcji, Lorenzo też wyjmuje pistolet, ale kieruje na Noah'a. 'Lorenzo: '''To ty się lepiej nie ruszaj, ćwoku! ;-; Jak w niego strzelisz, to ja w ciebie! >:( '''Ellody: '''HALO! ''Kłótnia zaczęła się rozwijać, tymczasem u Sanders... która dostała się do bramy, przy której widniał panel. Zaczął też wszędzie padać deszcz, co utrudniało kadetce. 'Panel Sterowania: '''Dzień dobry, nazywasz się Sanders? ''Kadetka kiwnęła głową na tak, panel sterowania przybliżył się do niej z "noskiem" (kamerka) 'Panel Sterowania: '''TO SPIERDALAJ DO SWOICH! >:( ''Pojawia się mechaniczny but i wykopuje kadetkę, trafia ona na Noah'a, który celuje w Lorenzo, a gdy celuje, to niecelnie, poleciał Sanders nieumyślnie poleciała na niego. 'Lorenzo: '''Uff... ''Chowa szybko pistolet, aby nikt nie zauważył, ale Sanders widzi tylko pistolet Noah'a i go konfiskuje. 'Sanders: '''Ktoś jeszcze ma pistolet? '''Lorenzo (w myślach): '''Ja mam rewolwer... (please) Wszystkie Strefy ''Jednak, gdy każdy próbuje się jakoś dogadać, zaczął lać kwaśny deszcz, każdy był ku temu zdziwiony... 'Manson: '''A widzisz, ta technologia jednak się sprawdza... '''Ruth: '''Dobrze, ale mogę chociaż nie patrzeć na ich śmierć, tylko dać pułapki...? '''Manson: '''Tak, ale i tak podmienię przy... ''Patrzy się na Ruth, która "czyta jej w myślach" i strzela facepalm'a. 'Manson (po cichu): '''Boże, pojebało mnie... ._. ''Ruth słyszy jej słowa. 'Ruth: '''Nieprawda, jak będziesz chciała... pozwolę ci wcisnąć dodatkowe przyciski. :P '''Manson: '''A może jest takie coś jak giwera? xDDD Albo broń masowego rażenia? '''Ruth: '''Hahahhaha, bardzo dobre... ''Przewróciła oczami i poszła, bo szczerze mówiąc, też była głodna, jedli razem z Kog'Mawem. Kog'Maw wpierdalał wcinał dość dużo i prosił o więcej... 'Manson: '''Kog'Maw? -,- Czemu nie Janna, albo Ekko? >:( '''Ruth: '''Ekko cofa czas... '''Manson: '''A Janna? -.- Nieważne, chcesz szybciej skończyć grę, on lubi jeść, znajdź Cho'Gath'a, Rek'Sai i Kha'Zixa oraz Vel'Koza, to w jeden dzień to załatwimy... '''Ruth: '''Idę budować giwerę... .-. ''Zmarszczyła brwi i poszła coś ustawić w panelu kontrolnym. 'Manson: '''Dobra dziewczyna. O! 21:37... czas na piekielny śmiech i wyśmiewanie się z grobu Jana Pawła II! ''Zaczęły grzmieć błyskawice i dzięki pianina. 'Manson: '''HA HA HAAAAAA! HA HA HAA HA HA! ''Obraz zaczął się oddalać i powtórzył się potworny śmiech Manson, który wymusił do wybicia szkła. Po chwili pojawił się ten słynny i przerażający napis: thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:This Become Anihillation - odcinki